Seeing Red
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: James can't help blush every time Kendall does something little - and he can't stand it. Written for the 100-theme challenge. Kames fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these boys. Which sucks for me.**

**A/N: Theme 86 – Seeing Red. Established Kames. Love you. (What? I'm so tired.) This is weird, because it's in past tense, and I've been writing solely in present tense**

Blushing.

That's really what it all comes down to. The four boys of Big Time Rush were complete opposites of each other – Kendall was the leader, more sophisticated though a schemer. Logan was the smart one, always thinking and being logical. Carlos was the funny one, constantly running into things and cracking jokes. James was the pretty one, always fixing his hair and talking to mirrors. They all shared one common trait, though, and it was that they were completely confident. They rarely could be made inferior to someone else, were rarely afraid of anyone else.

So it was a foreign feeling when James started blushing. A lot.

The tint of red that so frequently was appearing in The Face was so odd to him. He had never seen the other guys blush. And wasn't blushing a form of inferiority? James was the most confident of all the guys. He, of all of them, should _not _be the one blushing. Logan, maybe. But not him. It was crazy.

And whose fault was it? Kendall's.

Ever since the two of them had been going out, James had been learning how to open up his world for someone else – let someone else in. Learning how to value someone as much as he valued himself (not in the narcissistic way – but putting one's care before his own). Kendall had been doing the same thing, but in his own Kendall way. So while James was trying to figure out this whole serious-relationship thing, Kendall seemed to have it down, and was busy being all mushy and romantic and, of course, making James blush.

All. The. Time.

The worst part was he didn't even know he was doing it. James would walk fresh out of the shower, hair not styled and makeup not applied, and Kendall would step right up to his still-wet form, give him a kiss on the cheek, mutter "You're so beautiful," and leave before he can see his boyfriend blushing.

Or he would be sitting on the couch after a long day of dance rehearsals, hair tousled, with sweatpants and a tank top on, dozing off and reading a non-fashion magazine. Kendall would come to him, kneeling down, giving him a kiss on the forehead or a quick peck on the lips (depending on whether or not James was asleep) and would tell him he loves him, and walk away without another word. And when he was out of range, James would smile and try to hide his blush behind his copy of _Man Fashion_.

Or they would be on the way to the sound booth, after being yelled at by Gustavo for something James really didn't pay any attention to, and Kendall would fall in step beside him without him noticing, and grab his hand, intertwining their fingers. And they'd walk like that to the sound booth and James would be blushing the entire time and praying that no one noticed.

It was confusing to James why Kendall would tell him he was beautiful when he was right out of the shower, or when he was in the pre- or post-napping phase. He was obviously a complete mess then, so why would Kendall bother telling him he looked good, when he looked so bad? Carlos would run by and laugh at how he looked all splayed out on the couch, and Logan would simply raise an eyebrow, but, oh, not his Kendall, who thought he just looked gorgeous all sleepy-eyed and messed up. Whatever. Something to think about later, he decided.

He was only recollecting on all of this because he was cuddled with his dear boyfriend in 2J, watching some movie of which he had already forgotten the name. It was one of those found in the bottom of a box they had packed to LA, and Mama Knight had found it and put it on the counter and forgotten about it, and Kendall found it and decided, hey, James, let's watch it. So that's what they were doing.

In terms of a date, it was great, because they were close in proximity and James' head was comfortably rested upon Kendall's chest. Their legs were tangled with each other and their fingers were laced together. The bowl of popcorn they had made was now on the floor, as it was in the way of them getting closer, so it had to go.

As if Kendall was trying to tease him after reading his mind, James felt a kiss placed on the top of his head, and a thumb running over the back of his hand. He then felt a hand on his chin tilting his head upwards so he could look Kendall square in the eyes. Kendall pecked his lips and James felt the blush coming like a ninja, and he found himself smiling before he could think enough to turn away.

"Kendall?" he finally said.

"Hmm?"

"I kind of have a sort of ridiculous question."

"Go for it."

James did not hesitate. "Why do you tell me I'm beautiful when I look really bad?"

Kendall looked at him, confused. "Huh? You never look bad."

He barked out a laugh at that. "Yes, I do! When we get back from rehearsals and I look like crap and my hair's all messed up, or when I get out of the shower and I'm all weird…"

Emerald eyes were boring into hazel ones, and large eyebrows were rising. "Well, that's when you look best."

James was left without words – he was completely baffled. He looked best when he looked the worst…? It was the sweetest thing he had ever been told. Oh, Kendall. Not only was he speechless, but James was also left with the familiar warmth in his cheeks, and he turned away quickly.

But then Kendall laughed. "Dude, you're doing it again."

James sat up, mainly because he wanted to see Kendall easier, and his neck had been bent in a weird angle. He didn't know Kendall knew how much he blushed…He thought he had been doing such a good job of hiding it. "Doing what?" He asked, playing dumb.

"You're blushing."

James scoffed. "Am not."

"Yes you are! Why?"

"I don't blush." James insisted, still completely denying it.

"You always blush when I – "

James wanted to stop that train of thought quickly, so he cut off Kendall with a long, passionate kiss, and simply blushed again.

**A/N: Reviews are love. Also, I don't know how much I'm gonna be writing for a while, because school starts in TWO. DAYS. Ugh. Anyway, I hope you liked this. Please please please review? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
